Valentine's Day
by Reliak
Summary: Just some little fluffy romantic comedy. Zechs, Heero, and Trowa go shopping for romantic celebrations with the kois. Meanwhile, Lady Une hates Valentine's Day. Shounen ai, fluff, almost no plot . I wrote it in three days, that's a record for me!


~  
I don't own Gundam Wing or "My Valentine," which is in here at some point.  
PG Shounen ai 1+2, 3+4, 5+6  
~  
  


Valentine's Day  
  


Three young men slid calmly out of the black Mercedes onto the busy, pink-decorated street. The oldest, a man with long blond hair, turned to his companions. "Do you understand our mission?"  
  
The three boys glanced at each other. "Could you explain it...one more time?" asked the green-eyed youth with long bangs.  
  
The blonde anime-fell backwards. "How hard is it to buy your boyfriend a present, Barton?!" he demanded.  
  
The youth with piercing blue eyes shrugged. "My training had no room for something like this."  
  
Shaking his head, the blonde, whose name was Zechs Merquise, among others, began to explain, for the thousandth time, the reason for Valentine's Day. "Lovers buy their partners nice presents, fix dinner, bend unto their every will..."  
  
"What's the point?" wondered the Japanese boy, Heero Yuy.  
  
Trowa Barton, the last member of the group, just blinked. "I understand..almost."  
  
Zechs threw his hands into the air. "Just follow me!" he screamed, exasperated. He stormed into the nearest building, Mika no Bihana [Mika's Pretty Flowers].  
  
"Duo would lock me in a mental institution if I brought him flowers," Heero stated. Trowa, however, immediately began to select a bouquet of roses, carnations, lilies, and, Quatre's favorite, jasmine blossoms.  
  
Zechs looked around. "Something for my Little Dragon, and something for Une..." The three separated and spread to three parts of the store.  
  
"You _are_ paying for this?" Trowa verified to Zechs. The blonde nodded as he gathered several roses together.   
  
"Iku o yo," a monotone voice commanded. Heero had finally gotten a black, heart shaped balloon and a rose. Trowa and Zechs paid for their flowers, and the three headed out into the street.  
  


© © ©  
  


"I hate Valentine's Day," Lady Une muttered as she set down her teacup.  
  
Silence cut through the sitting room. Then a soft tenor voice asked, "Why is that, Ms. Une?"  
  
"No one ever gives me a Valentine, except for Mister Treize," the leader of the Preventers stated.  
  
Quatre frowned. "But I sent you one."  
  
"You sent them to everyone, Q," Duo commented, dumping half the pot of honey into his tea. "But you know what? I wish there was some chance that I would get something from Hee-koi." He sighed and added some cream.  
  
"Maxwell, that is tea, not coffee," Wufei growled. "I don't understand why you onnas are complaining. This is a weak holiday."  
  
"What about Millia~ardo?" Duo crowed, shoving the Chinese boy playfully. "I'll bet he comes home with a bunch of roses, a pair of earrings, and...ITAI!"  
  
Calmly twisting the American's arm, Wufei shook his head. "Get away from me, Maxwell," he growled.   
  
"But I wish that someone would care about me," Une sighed. The four returned to their tea.  
  


© © ©  


  
"Where next?" Heero wondered, eyes scanning the street. Their blond guide immediately turned into Mika no Joudama [Mika's Fine Jewels].  
  
Zechs drifted over to a case filled with jeweled swords. Right in the front, prominently displayed, was a katana with a dragon studded in dozens of tiny emeralds, with rubies for eyes. "Perfect for a Little Dragon," he murmured. On the opposite side of the room, Heero studied a case of perfect gold crosses. A smirking Trowa was secretly checking out a case of rings, and finally pointed out two of his favorites to the store clerk.  
  
"Sir, those are two groom's wedding rings," the airhead stated, loudly.  
  
"I know," he smiled as he took the bag, and nodded confirmation to the startled looks on his companions' faces. Zechs burst out laughing, and Heero just let out a low, "Hn."   
  
After buying the katana and a cross, the three returned to the street. "Anything else?" questioned the blonde.  
  
"Um...Mika no Kangen [Mika's Music]," Trowa suggested as he opened the door to the shop. He studied the various available CDs and snatched up a romantic mix. "Let's go," he called as he paid for it. Heero held up his hand in a "wait up" gesture and silently purchased the same CD.  
  
"Is that it?" Zechs repeated as the headed back to the Mercedes.  
  
"I need a steak, Blue Ribbon ice cream, and a bottle of wine," Heero stated. The other two looked at each other, but entered into Mika no Shokuhin [Mika's Foodstuff].   
  
"How many shops does Mika own?" Trowa wondered as he looked around. Heero grabbed up his needed items and indicated to leave.   
  
"_Now_ can we go?" Zechs asked, annoyed.  
  
"Ninmu: Han'yake," Heero intoned in reply.  
  
"Only half done?" Trowa wondered as he slid into the car.  
  
"We still have to present these things to them," the Japanese boy pointed out, causing the other two to gulp and shudder.  
  
"Don't worry, though, I told Noin to invite them over for a few hours. We have until 9 o'clock." Zechs grinned as he started the car.  
  
"It's five now," Heero stated with forced calm.  
  
"Well, it looks like we'll be breaking a few speed limits, then," suggested the blonde with a smirk, and put his foot to the gas pedal.  


  
© © ©  
  


"Noin-san!" Duo called to his hostess. "I don't suppose you have any more honey and sugar, do you?"  
  
Noin sighed as she checked her watch. Zechs had wanted the three ex-pilots home at exactly 9, so she had to stall them for about two hours more. "You're right, Duo, I don't," she stated.  
  
"You know, Lucrezia," Une drawled. "The way you're acting, I'd think you were trying to stall us."  
  
"Stall you? What are you talking about?" Noin sighed in relief as the reinforcements entered the room.  
  
"Duo-ojisan [Uncle Duo]! Quatre-sama! Wufei-kun!" a chirpy voice cried. A small red-headed girl ran into the room and leapt into Duo's lap.  
  
"I recieve no respect," the Chinese boy muttered annoyedly.  
  
Mariemaia grinned. "Gomen nasai, Wufei-san," she apologized.   
  
Noin sighed in relief and checked her watch again. 7:15. One hour and forty-five minutes to go. She sank into a chair and closed her eyes.  
  


© © ©  
  


Trowa carefully arranged his vase of flowers for the thousandth time. Finally, he was done. The Maguanacs were lined up in the ajoining bedroom, bearing plates of food fit for a romantic dinner, music was playing softly, the candles were set up...perfection was in every corner. The clown nodded in satisfaction and left his room, heading for the stairwell.   
  
In the next room, Heero was busy himself. One chair, large enough to hold him and another person, if that person sat in his lap, was pulled up to a table, also lit by candles. A covered dish hid the steak and the rest of the food. Onto the bed, Heero sprinkled rose petals all along the satin sheets that he had found in the linen closet. He smirked as he surveyed his domain. The Perfect Soldier glanced at his watch as he lay down on the bed. It was 8:55. "Five minutes, Koishii," he whispered, half grinning.  
  
Zechs didn't have many preparations, at least, not in his room. He knew that his horse, Kuroyuki, was saddled out in the stables, and he had mapped the wilderness trail perfectly in his head. He rushed to the parlor where he and Trowa were planning to wait.   
  
"I've never worn one of these before..." the green-eyed boy stated, brushing some imaginary dirt off his black tuxedo.  
  
"You know, I've been wondering..." the blonde said aloud. "You've been rather talkative today."  
  
"I'm just nervous," Trowa admitted as the doorbell rang.   
  
Zechs grinned. "That would be them." He straightened the uniform that he had saved from his military days.  
  
"Kombanwa, Quatre-sama, Maxwell-san, Chang-san," Rashid's deep voice resounded through most of the ground floor.   
  
"Hello, Rashid." Everyone could sense Quatre's frown. "Why is it so dark in here?" It was true, most of the lights were turned off and the room was dark.   
  
"You'll see," a deep, seductive voice breathed from behind the young Arabian. Quatre melted into the touches and kisses of his tall koi.   
  
"Trowa? Is that you?" he asked. A pair of arms only wrapped around his chest in reply. The blond boy half shrieked in delight as he was literally swept off his feet and near to his lover's chest. He smiled when his aqua eyes met the emerald green.   
  
Wufei jumped at the feel of two soft hands on his shoulders. "I have something to show you, Ryuuko," Zechs whispered, leading him out to the stables.   
  
Narrowing his eyes, the Chinese boy was torn between smiling and scowling. "Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see," was the only reply.  
  
Back in the house, Duo sighed and shook his head. "I knew I couldn't expect anything from Heero. He dropped his jacket next to the coat rack and headed upstairs to the room he shared with his koi. "Oh, well, who needs fancy dinner and roses and all that other stuff?" he asked the hallway. Rashid had vanished shortly after Quatre and Trowa had departed up the stairs, so Duo was talking to himself. The braided pilot sighed and blinked back tears. "It doesn't matter, Heero's the greatest, no matter what." He opened the door to his room and froze, his jaw falling to the floor.  
  
Candles, burning soft vanilla scent, were set up all around the room. Duo's heart skipped a beat as he realized that yes, this was his and Heero's room. He turned toward the bed and stared.   
  
Heero was wearing Spandex, of course, but it looked as if he had borrowed a tanktop from Quatre, for it was bright pink. His shorts were, instead of navy blue, blood red. The Japanese boy was surrounded by rose petals.  
  
Duo smiled. "Nice outfit, Heero." He hastily unbraided his hair and let the chestnut waves fall around his shoulders.   
  
Silently, the Wing ex-pilot rose and lifted the American into his arms. Duo giggled and nuzzled his lover's face. Heero settled into the chair next to the dining table, with Duo curled into his lap.   
  
"Yummy!" the American cried as he saw the main course. Heero carefully took a bite-sized piece of steak and aimed it at Duo's mouth. The American smiled, took the food, then lifted another piece with his bare hands and fed it to Heero. The Japanese boy suckled gently on his lover's fingers, through a grin. He discarded the fork and continue to feed Duo in the same way. The young American snuggled closer to him and sighed.   
  
"Don't think we're done yet," Heero whispered. He slid out from under Duo and flipped on the stereo.   
  
_If there were no words, no way to speak, I would still hear you_  
_If there were no tears, no way to feel inside, I would still feel you  
  
_"I danced with Relena once," the Japanese boy continued, taking Duo's hand. "I never danced with you, though."   
  
"Oh, Heero," the American whispered, pulling closer. The two began to rock together gently, in time with the music. "Any more surprises?"   
  
_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even in romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart   
Until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my valentine  
  
_The Japanese shook his head. "I'm still new at this," he murmured. Duo sighed in content, as if to say, "You're doing well."  
  
"Ai shiteru, Duo," Heero whispered.  
  
"Soushite ai shiteru [I love you too], Heero," his koishii replied, half tripping over the rose petal-covered bed. He smirked, realizing where he was, and dragged his lover on top of him.  
  


© © ©  


  
"They're beautiful, Trowa!" Quatre cried in delight, gently touching the flower petals. "I love jasmine!"  
  
"I know," his koi replied. He fingered the box in his pocket for the thousandth time and tried to figure how he was going to ask _The Question_.  
  
Abdul and Auda figured that was a good time to start bringing in the food. Trowa had planned a wonderful, romantic dinner for his proposal. He smiled at his blond lover from across the table.  
  
"This is why Noin was making us stay until late, right?" the Arabian asked. Trowa nodded.   
  
"Little One, can I ask you something?" Trowa enquired as Quatre started eating.  
  
Arching an eyebrow, Quatre set his fork down. "Of course, Tro-kun, as me anything."  
  
"Quatre, will you..." Trowa slid out of his chair and onto the floor, next to Quatre. He dropped to one knee, and reached for the ring. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Catcalls filled the air as the Maguanacs stopped their work and cheered. Quatre ignored them and sank out of his chair, so that he was on his knees next to Trowa. "Do you have to ask, Tro-koi?" he wondered, throwing his arms around his lover's chest. The catcalls and whoops grew louder.   
  
"I love you," Trowa whispered.  
  
"I love you," Quatre replied. Dinner lay forgotten, and they just snuggled into each others' arms.  
  


© © ©  
  


Kuroyuki rode at a low canter, despite his two riders. Wufei shifted uncomfortably in the saddle and glanced over his shoulder to Zechs. "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see soon," the blonde replied. The Chinese boy smiled at the way his love's hair flew behind them like a cape.   
  
Sighing, Wufei turned back to look at the trail. They had been riding uphill, with an amazing view of the forest below, for about thirty minutes now, and he had yet to see anything overly-spectacular.   
  
"Don't get all, 'Are we there yet,' on me, Ryuuko," Zechs chuckled. "But it's just a few more minutes from here.  
  
As soon as he said that, he took a swift turn into a cave and quickened to a gallop. Wufei grabbed at the horse's mane and hung on for dear life.  
  
Zechs counted the number of beats carefully and broke. The only sound was the heavy breathing of the cave's three occupants.  
  
"Where are we?" Wufei asked.  
  
To reply, Zechs ripped down the curtain covering the hole in the ceiling, revealing the stars and allowing light to enter. Wufei gasped.  
  
The cave walls were filled with minerals, giving it a sparkling, reflective look. The floors were covered in a moss thicker and softer than a Persian rug. In the center of the room, a hot spring seemed almost like a fountain, spilling water across the flower and into a small pool.  
  
"It's such a beautiful place," the Chinese whispered, trying to hide his awe. He leaned into the body that owned the arms wrapped around his chest. "How did you find something like this?"  
  
"I asked the Maguanacs for romantic spots outdoors. I know you all-but hate the mansion, and I didn't think we could do anything in the library." Zechs leaned down and nibbled his lover's ear.   
  
The blonde turned his smaller koi to face him. _The presents and everything can wait,_ he decided, sinking to the floor and dragging Wufei with him. Wufei quickly found his lips covered.  
  
_Hmm, _he thought. _Maybe this holiday isn't so weak after all.  
  
_

© © ©_  
_

  
Lady Une sighed. "I really hate Valentine's Day," she muttered as she opened the door to her house.   
  
A fresh vase of roses stood on the hallway table.  
  
"What...?" she wondered. "Mariemaia?" The red-head appeared behind her.  
  
"Yes, Miss Une?"   
  
The Lady frowned. "Do you know who sent those flowers?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I think they're the same breed your father loved so much," Une whispered. Mariemaia arched an eyebrow and studied the flowers.   
  
"They're pretty," she said.  
  
Lady Une smiled. "That's why your father loved them."  
  
Cocking her head to the side, the daughter of Treize studied the vase. "Why is there a white rose near all the red ones?" She gently removed the flower from the vase, and gasped. "Otousan! Otousan!" she screamed, running around the house.  
  
Wondering what had gotten into the child, Lady Une moved to see the flowers. They _were_ beautiful. That was about the time she noticed the card standing behind the vase, which Mariemaia had seen.  
  
"My Dearest Lady and Daughter,   
  
I regret that I cannot be there with you. Please take these, instead, to remember me. The white rose belongs to Mariemaia, and the red ones belong to thee, Lady.  
  
Ai shiteru to both of you,   


Treize Khushrenada"  
  


"Master Treize?" Lady Une wondered. Silence, except for Mariemaia's continuous calls of, "Father!" filled the air. Lady Une shook her head. "Maybe I don't hate Valentine's Day as much, anymore," she commented, and headed up to her room.  
  


~*Owari*~  
  


Kachikara: Did you like?  
Nataku: It's a day late  
Ren-chan: Wah! You didn't finish it yesterday!  
Rika-chan: Lady Une hates Valentine's Day ^_^ She's so cool!  
Nataku: ::shoves minna-san away:: Kachikara woke up at FIVE AM to write this, so review...if you know what's good for you.


End file.
